


Loving You is Mindless

by bri_notthecheese



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Rafe Adler Lives, Romantic Fluff, almost like a slice of life in sam's head, but like only a little, the fact that this is An Actual Tag™ breaks my heart, they're together and happy, this is such a simple piece, wistful thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 07:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20862719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bri_notthecheese/pseuds/bri_notthecheese
Summary: Sam takes a moment in the early morning to admire how far he and Rafe have come, and how far they'll be able to go.





	Loving You is Mindless

**Author's Note:**

> Inktober/Promptober Day 2: Mindless

Sunlight streaks in through the edges of the curtains of the cheap motel room’s window. Well, okay. Cheap by Rafe’s standards. He talked a lot of shit last night when they arrived, but it’d been past eleven and Sam told him there wouldn’t be another place for miles. Rafe grumbled characteristically but knew Sam’s logic was unfortunately sound.

He doesn’t seem bothered by the bed now, buried underneath the covers on his side with his hair everywhere and his mouth slightly agape so if you listen real hard, you could hear him quietly snore from time to time. Rafe hates when Sam points it out, so of course, he does it all the time.

Sam blinks slowly, sleep still muddling his mind. His gaze lingers over Rafe’s face as he peacefully resides in dreamland. He’s gorgeous, always has been. Nothing’s changed there.

God, but everything else?

Sam remembers the first day he met Rafe Adler in person. He’d been scoping out potential buyers he could scam for some extra cash for their Avery search (something Nate would never know) when he’d run into the heir of the Adler name.

Well, _run into_ might be pushing the casualness of the situation. He’d read up on the billionaire’s interest in lost artifacts and figured he’d give it a shot. A little more money poured into their investment couldn't hurt. What Sam hadn’t bet on was the intense excitement in Rafe’s eyes when Sam propositioned him in regards to the missing treasure. Most clients simply wanted the job done and would leave their name to be tacked on along with a lovely little check. Not Rafe. It’d been instinctual to invite him on board after that. Nate would get over it.

Sam reaches across the small space between their bodies and traces the skin on the inside of Rafe’s wrist. Just gently enough that it wouldn’t wake him. The scar is still there from years ago during their first trip to Scotland. They’d been goofing around in one of the old wings of the cathedral and Sam had playfully shoved Rafe away with a bit too much force and caused him to bump into some rotted woodwork. Only a few pieces had fallen and neither had gotten hurt, save for a piece nicking Rafe on the inside of his arm.

Sam had brought it to his lips as an apology.

It certainly wasn’t the first or last time they’d kissed. Far from it. And if Sam thinks about it, he isn’t even sure if he remembers what made him fall for Rafe in the first place. It had felt…right. Like he didn’t even have to think about it. Small favors like grabbing him an extra blanket or rubbing his shoulders when he was stressed had no ulterior motive besides the fact that Sam had wanted to do them.

Loving him was simple. Mindless, even.

Until, like any relationship, it wasn’t.

Two years with no progress caused tempers to flare at the snap of a finger. Anger and frustration sometimes turned to passion, but most of it was simply left to boil. Sam had convinced himself that what he had thought was “love” was a simple infatuation that had morphed into feelings due to gratitude and proximity. His newfound freedom spent with Rafe had been like a honeymoon of sorts, but they weren't newly-weds and it was time to wake up. They weren’t the heroes that win love at the end of their adventure. Rafe had failed for fifteen years and Sam had been dead to the world before he even started.

So he left.

Another mindless act.

That word truly was theirs, wasn’t it?

A mindless action may be one that’s so simple or repetitive—automatic, barely without any thought to it. Something like Rafe instinctually handing him a mint after he returns from a cigarette. Most think it due to the fact that Rafe despises the scent, which is true, but he also knows that Sam hates the lingering taste even more. Sam has to smile at the thought of the multiple yet identical conversations he and Rafe have had about that. Rafe just can’t understand that the habit is stronger than his dislike for the aftertaste.

Though he really should stop. He knows it hurts Rafe to watch him continue to smoke. They’d gotten their shit together. He probably shouldn’t ruin it by dying or some shit. At least he’s thinking of consequences now.

That’s the other thing about mindless acts. Just because they’re instinctual doesn’t mean they’re right, and he and Rafe know that better than most people. Hell, they could write a book about it. Sam never thought about consequences, never thought that he’d care enough about someone to need to.

Nearly burning to death on a ship really gives you the wake up call your life has been asking for.

Fixing things hadn’t been easy, and there were times when Sam thought it might never be possible. But the power of forgiveness comes easier when one wants to move forward. Wants to love and potentially be loved again in return.

See, that was the thing about his feelings for Rafe. Getting them had been easy, but getting _rid _of them…he realized back on that island that it had never happened. Rafe, understandably, had been harder to come around, but he had later confessed to Sam that his had never really left either. More like they simply faded to the background as he focused on other things.

This trip they’re on now had been all Sam’s idea. Came up with it on the fly—no, really—they were in Victor’s plane at the time and as much as Sam liked the guy, he really wanted more time with Rafe.

He’d never done a cross-country trip of the U.S. of A before and now that he has a bike again, it seemed like the perfect opportunity. Rafe was hesitant to travel without a car, but Sam had won him over in the end.

Sam knew how much Rafe liked to cuddle and he was basically offering him the chance to hold him 24/7—or whatever amount of time they’re actually riding.

Rafe’s also learning how to ride. He’d expressed interest in passing and Sam was _not_ going to miss the opportunity to teach him. After the normal hang-ups with shifting gears and the whole concept of a clutch, he’s not half-bad.

So far, Sam’s favorite moment was from last week as they were driving through Montana. It’s summer, so the sun takes forever to set and they got to watch the skies change languidly from brilliant oranges to soft purples while the radio played softly and the crickets chirped and the fireflies began dotting the landscape. They’d gotten to a motel even later that night, probably somewhere close to one in the morning since they’d pulled off on the side of the road just to check out the stars.

He’d almost asked him then.

One hand in his as they both stared up at the sky and the other felt for the outline of the box in his pocket. Ultimately he chickened out. It wasn’t the time.

Buying the ring had been simple. Mindless, even.

But proposing? Actually starting a life together like that? Sam figured they’d both need some time.

They were inevitable. He didn’t mind waiting.

But he’d have that promise for Rafe—that promise for himself. 

They’re more than their mistakes and Sam was going to make sure they’d have a life that proved that.


End file.
